What Would You Do?
by BookWriter22
Summary: Phinessa one-shot Oh ya! I just ruined all of your dreams! (except for Phinessa fans, of course!) Rated T just in case.


**Phinessa one-shot**

* * *

><p>Boys and girls, do you wanna hear a true story?<p>

Okay then, it all took place on on a Saturday at a wild college party...

I drove with my roommate, Sam, and our two friends Victor and Harry. I was convinced to go because it was the 'welcoming party' for all the incoming Freshman and Sophomores to start the school year. It was gonna be big. It was gonna be great. It was gonna be 'the best time of my life'. Or so I thought.

We parked in the yard where all the other cars were parked and hopped out. I looked around. Music boomed from the house. A few liqueur and beer kegs were being brought inside the house. There were drunk students running around and making out. It was insane already, and I hadn't even gone inside the house yet.

"Phin! Let's GO!" Sam yelled at me over the music.

I noticed that I was standing in the middle of the lawn. I shook my head and followed Sam into the light blue house that was lightly covered in toilet paper and eggs.

I slowly walked through the big door. I looked around. I saw lots of drunk students drinking, spilling, and pouring liqueur everywhere. In the back, there was a few tables set up with about five or six strippers on them, working for money.

I looked around me to see that Sam, Victor, and Harry had wondered off, so I went over the the table of strippers. As I got closer, I recognized one of the girls on the table. Once I got closer, It was, yes it had to be, Vanessa.

I stared at her. First, why was she here? Second, I thought she was a grade or two above me. Third, where was Ferb?

The questions swirled in my head. I had to ask her. I put my hands on the edge of the table that she was on. She didn't notice me at first. I called her name.

"Vanessa!" I called. The music was too loud, "VANESSA!" I yelled.

She turned and looked at me. Her expression immediately lit up. Her sad face turned into a beautiful smile.

"Phineas! Is that you?!" she asked as she climbed the table in front of me.

I nodded.

"Ya! Why are you here?!" I yelled.

"What!" she yelled back, "I cant hear you! The music's too loud!"

"Let's go outside!" I suggested.

I grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people. Weaving through drunk people isn't easy, especially when your taking a stripper girl with you and people grab at her and talk to her and everything.

Once we got outside, we could hear each other better. I knew Vanessa from Junior High and High School. She was about two grade higher than me. Also two years older than me.

"So, why are you here?" I asked again.

She looked down and didn't respond.

"Why were you up in there dancing for money?" I asked, "I guess a whole lots changed since I've seen you last." I muttered.

She slowly raised her head and looked at me. I looked into her deep brown eyes that were now filled with tears.

"What would you do if your son was at home crying all alone on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money?" her voice cracked. "And his dad is gone, in and out of lock down, and I ain't got a job, and he's just off smoking rock now. So for you this is just a good time, for me this is what I call life."

My mouth fell open. I stared at her. I was shocked. What happened to the Vanessa that I used to know who loved my brother Ferb and had her whole life planned out and organized? How could she have fallen so deep that this is how she turned out? What happened?

"You have a son?" I finally asked.

She nodded.

"With Ferb. Before he left for drugs and alcohol." she said.

I looked down. My brother had a baby with her, and then, left? That didn't sound like Ferb at all. How could he? To Vanessa? The girl he loved all his life. Maybe that was why I hadn't heard from him in years.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Thomas. Thomas Fletcher. He's almost six now."

Six? And also all alone at home?

"And he stay at home all the time by himself?"

"Well, not all the time. Just usually after school and sometimes in the middle of the night." she said.

I could hear the shame and sadness in her voice. I felt horrible for her. Yet I also felt upset with her. Why shouldn't she get help?

"Girl, your not the only one to have a baby, that's no excuse for livin' all crazy like this." I huffed.

She stared me right square in the eye and said,

"Everyday I wake up hoping to die."

"And they're going to know about pain cause me and my sister Isabella ran away so her dad couldn't rape us. Before I was a teenager, I've been through more shit than you can't even relate too." she snapped angrily.

Instead of taking it into offense, I understood. She was in pain. She was lonely. She needed help.

Then I thought. What happened to Isabella?

"What...what happened to...Isabella?" I asked slowly.

Her eyes began to well up again. Her bottom lip quivered. Something happened. And it wasn't good.

"She, she's gone, Phineas. She's gone..." she whispered.

I felt the wind escape my lungs. I felt like I had gotten punched-hard-in the stomach. In that one instant, my whole world, died. My best friend, my lover, my everything, was...gone.

I grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her closer. I wrapped my arms around her and held he in a long embrace. I felt that we both needed it. She stiffened at first, but then softened in my hug. She cried into my shoulder.

It hurt. Everything, it hurt. I just wanted it to stop.

We stayed like that for a while. What she had told me a little bit ago haunted me.

_"What would you do if your son was at home crying all alone on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money? And his dad is gone, in and out of lock down, and I ain't got a job, and he's just off smoking rock now. So for you this is just a good time, for me this is what I call life."_

"What would you do?" she asked me again.

_Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses..._

"What would you do?" she whispered.

I pushed her away just enough to look at her.

"I'd get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses." I said boldly.

"But-"

"That's what I would do, Vanessa. It's time to stand up and move on with life. I know it's hard. It's more than hard, but it's just what you have to get through."

She looked at me. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"That's what I would do." I told her.

She seemed stunned for the moment. Like I had been an angel coming to tell her that everything would be okay.

"Thank you." she smiled.

We turned and began to walk back to the house. I began thinking about helping out Vanessa. Maybe I could help her get a job and take care of her son, cause it seems like my goddamn brother just 'couldn't do it'. I stopped.

Vanessa looked at me; _what?_

I pulled a pen out of my pocket (don't even know why it was there) and scribbled my number on her palm. Once she looked at her hand, she smiled. We resumed walking.

"That's just in case you ever need help with anything. Cause, i'm here. And I wanna help." I told her.

"You know, your the first person to ever care about me since Ferb..." her voice trailed off.

I nodded.

"Remember, I'm always gonna help the ones I love." I told her.

Out of the corner of my eye, she paused for a split second and looked shocked. I mentally chuckled. I slung my arm over her shoulders and put my other hand in my jacket pocket.

So, what would you do?

What would you do?...

* * *

><p><strong>BW here with a, not Ferbnessa, Ferbella, Phinballa, but a Phinessa! <strong>

**Hope you liked it! **

**Inspiration: What Would You Do by Bastille. **

**Ciao!**

**-BW**


End file.
